girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2011-02-09 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . PLAYTIME ! "[http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/137286.html Why I'd forgotten I even had an impluvium.]" --Castle Heterodyne Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Nice Nursery. I didn't have anything like that growing up. Nfgusedautoparts 05:11, February 9, 2011 (UTC) that explains soooo much !. Agathahetrodyne 05:13, February 9, 2011 (UTC)Category:Page-by-Page : For one thing we now know why Klaus Barry needed Von Pinn with a muse of protection inside her. --Rej ¤¤? 06:24, February 9, 2011 (UTC) "The impluvium is the sunken part of the atrium in a Greek or Roman house (domus). Designed to carry away the rainwater coming through the compluvium of the roof, it is usually made of marble and placed about 30 cm below the floor of the atrium." Not really sure what the castle is talking about here. 05:31, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, most impluviums, '' parts of a Roman ''domus, were a Roman Foot deep, that is to say 29.6 centimeters. A piscina was a fish pond during Roman times, but came to mean something else as Christianity and their churches took over. Every culture, up until the time when the Metric System came along, had a unit of length close to the foot. In the Orient this unit went by other names, the Japanese called it a shaku, but it was a unit of length close to a foot, 11.925 inches. Writing something like "thirty centimeters" just does not have the same ring to it as saying "a foot long". Even the French had a unit close to a foot that they referred to as a pied du roi (pronounced pee-aid-due-roy) or just "pied." As you can tell, I have a love-hate relationship with the metric system. For engineering it's great. For architecture its very bad. If only the French would have had the same level of sense about measurements as the Romans did. An atrium would have been the perfect place to set up the nursery for any batch of kids, especially the Heterodyne children. I seriously doubt that they would have been left unattended. Babysitting may well have been the first duty of the Jagers. In fact, the old Heterodynes might have considered babysitting their primary motivation for creating Jagers in the first place. -- Billy Catringer 12:07, February 9, 2011 (UTC) : I'm sure that by getting some of these major breaks fixed, the Castle can now see a lot more of itself than just the Nursery and immediate surrounding area. So probably just a very random comment (after all, it is a work of architecture -- such details would be important to it). --Zerogee 21:07, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh man, the looks on Gil's and Tarvek's faces as they contemplate the implications of the Heterodyne Nursery. XD I think from Gil's bugged eyes that he may also be considering that Agatha is the end result of about 1,000 years of Heterodyne breeding (of those few that survived to adulthood anyway). This also has a more serious implication -- they started with the most damaged areas -- some of the most damaged areas are in or around the Nursery - I think it's reasonable to say that the initial explosions originated near there too, thus the young Master was deliberately murdered as part of the whole process (we weren't told where he died, but I think it's a reasonable assumption). --Zerogee 06:30, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I am wondering why Tarvek hasnt said anything about Gil's release of Zola, is it because he is just a nice guy? NAH, it could be because he didnt want Gil knowing he was her cohart in the whole Zola becomes the Heterodyne deal, and he marries her as the Storm King, Agathahetrodyne 00:19, February 10, 2011 (UTC)